devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CustomizeDiscussions
file extension Hi, do I have to use .javascript instead of .js and my own namespace to make it work? Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 00:17, June 10, 2018 (UTC) :Hello. Normal users cannot create .js pages anymore. An alternative is to use .javascript, but be aware that this is normally not protected, so anyone can edit it, except on Community Central where there is an Abuse Filter preventing that to happen. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 00:21, June 10, 2018 (UTC) ::So if I as an admin make my file available it could be .js in MediaWiki-Namespace, okay. Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 00:24, June 10, 2018 (UTC) :::I don't think you can create random mw .js pages except on this wiki, but I could be wrong. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 00:25, June 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::Here everyone can and in my own wikis I can as well. Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 00:26, June 10, 2018 (UTC) :::::Good to know! You can use .js using the 4th option, simply fill in the wiki, and for the page name, you would just put MediaWiki:BlaThing.js. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 00:30, June 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Okay, thanks! I will try this out. Best regards, Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 00:49, June 10, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I can import CSS with the 4th option as well, right? Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 07:38, June 22, 2018 (UTC) You can import CSS through your JS with something like: $(' ', { rel: 'stylesheet', type: 'text/css', href: '/load.php?mode=articles&articles=u:c:User:Agent_Zuri/global.css&only=styles' }).appendTo('head'); -- Cube-shaped 08:30, June 22, 2018 (UTC) :Well, not the best solution. Maybe Jr Mime can implement that as well... :Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 08:36, June 22, 2018 (UTC) ::I have now added CSS import in my extensions. Redo the steps on the main page and it should now work. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 22:23, June 22, 2018 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot for all your effort (Y) Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 22:27, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Improvement proposal Hi again, I hope, I don't appear annoying — I promise, that is not my intent. There are a few things which could be different on the description page but I didn't want to change them without first asking for your opinion: * Usage (1 and 2): It would be more universal, if you would write "download/unzip the ZIP or tar.gz file" * Script Locations > Javascript (2.2): It says "css" but is under "js". That is a bit confusing. * Frequently Asked Questions > Can anybody edit .javascript pages?: Could you add the information that admins can edit pages in the MediaWiki namespace? Kind regards, Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 22:33, June 22, 2018 (UTC) :For the first one, I haven't tested the tar.gz file on Linux so I'm not sure if it works or not. I don't want to do empty promises! Rest are added/clarified. Feel free to do any changes though! I don't mind. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 23:04, June 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! I did that on a mac and it worked. I will try that under linux as well and report back to you wether it worked fine or not. I forgot to mention that you can mention that for the MediaWiki namespace you'll need option four to import. Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 23:29, June 22, 2018 (UTC)